


Surrounded By Death

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai makes his way through Fairport to where something is tearing down the barrier between dimensions. It's not a very nice stay so far.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 5: Spirit & Gunpoint





	Surrounded By Death

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to know the F.E.A.R. canon to read this fic as I made sure that Judai is pretty clueless about everything as well, but if you do, well, you're gonna understand everything I hinted at.

Judai hated Fairport. Sure, he hadn't been here long, but he had a pretty solid case so far between the weird cultists with their glowing red eyes and the soldiers happy to gun down anyone not wearing a uniform. And here he thought the weird dimensional breaking energy emitting from somewhere in the city would be his biggest problem. Everyone here was insane, a monster or both. 

"_Good. We'll fit right in_," Yubel's voice echoed in his mind.

He looked through one of the small houses in the suburbs he found himself in. Yes, he was still only in the suburbs. If it wasn't for that energy, he'd turn right back around. He just hoped he would still make it in time with all these distractions. At least this house was free of any candles or the blood paintings the cultists liked to leave everywhere. A good sign all things considered. He preferred to go up against the soldiers anyway. 

Judai searched for any ammunition caches the soldiers may have hid. He was running low on ammo on the small handgun he nicked from a soldier, not that the guy had use for it anymore what with being dead. He never held a gun before unless he unarmed someone, but he was getting lots and lots of practice in. Plus, whatever helped him conserve his energy to fix the rifts in the dimensions was good in his book. 

He was about to reach for the door to the backyard when it opened. A human, and he was pretty sure it was a human, moved faster than a human should be able to. A gun was leveled to his face. Judai raised his arms just as quickly, in surrender and getting ready to reflect any bullets with magic. He watched as as the guy's finger curled around the trigger. Magic gathered in Judai's hands, ready to push out a shockwave at the right moment.

"Wait, brother," A deep voice cut in, causing gun guy to stop in his tracks. "This one is... different." 

Judai didn't dare look away from the guy in front of him to whoever was talking, but he did take the chance to look closer at him. He was a soldier, just not one of _those_ soldiers. His equipment was worn and parts of it were missing. He didn't even have a bullet proof vest on, only a simple pullover. His face was all hard lines, thick stubble and seemingly pulled into a permanent frown. Dark chin length hair was combed back. His blue eyes stayed fixated on Judai as he waited for the other to speak again.

"You can feel it too, right? That he is like us. Different, yet the same."

The man frowned even deeper, but slightly lowered his gun. It was still trailed on Judai, just not his face. It still helped Judai relax. Not that he let his guard down. That would be a stupid thing to do.

"He could prove useful in finding mother." 

Weird to go look for a relative in a situation like this when you had the chance to run away, but Judai had no room to judge them. He pretty much had done the same multiple times in the past and would do so again without hesitation. "Well, I _am_ pretty good at finding people in the middle of chaos, so I'd be down for that. Usually it involves a lot less guns though."

The man's attention snapped back to him fully at that. And man was he good, Judai hadn't even noticed how much of it he spend on his brother, as if keeping an eye on his brother had been a higher priority than the threat right in front of him. As if his brother was a higher threat than anyone else. Huh. 

"You can hear me?" A voice sounded near Judai's ear. 

Judai tried to keep his cool. He hadn't heard any steps nor did he feel any breath on his skin despite the clear proximity. "Loud and clear." 

He entered Judai's field of vision then. He looked just like the guy holding the gun. Though his face was softer and bare of a beard, his hair shorter. Dressed more like a civilian would, in leather jacked and simple pants. But above all he was translucent, like any other spirit Judai met. Unlike those spirits however, he was surrounded by a red aura and had a bullet wound in the middle of his forehead.

He watched Judai as Judai watched him. A grin tugging at his lips. "So you can see me as well."

Judai shrugged. "You're not exactly subtle with that glowing red aura."

The grin got predatory. "Indeed, I'm not." He looked at his brother over his shoulder. "Like I said: Different, yet the same."

His brother shook his head, but lowered his gun. 

Judai sighed in relief as he let his arms flop down. "Since we'll be traveling through deadly enemy territory for who knows how long, I feel we should at least know each other's names. I'm Judai Yuki."

"I'm Paxton Fettel and this is my brother." He nodded at Point Man who was checking over his gear. "People refer to him as," he sneered, "_Point Man_."

Judai raised a brow. "Really?"

"Really."

"That sounds like a pretty bad name."

"At least it's better than what _that man_ used to call us." The words were said with so much poison, all of DA could've fallen over dead. 

Judai decided to drop the topic. "So... where do you think your mother could be?"

"The center of the disruption."

"The center? How far in the center are we talking here?" 

"Dead center," Paxton confirmed, his grin reappearing.

Judai sighed deeply. Of course. "At least that means there won't be any extra tours."

Paxton got a look that Judai couldn't quite read. "You're heading for the center as well?"

"The reason I'm here really. I felt that the barrier between the dimensions began to break and some of them starting to fuse together. I gotta repair that before we all get destroyed. And to do that I need to go to where it's breaking."

"I see." He turned to Point Man. "Maybe he can get through that thick head of yours and make you see sense, brother."

With that he disappeared, leaving behind a dark red and black cloud of... something behind that slowly faded away. Judai could still feel his presence. Man that guy was a really powerful spirit for a human.

"_You know, I'm really glad you don't do that when you fade away_," he said to Yubel.

"_I could_."

"_You wouldn't_."

"_Wouldn't I_?"

Whatever Judai wanted to say to that was quickly forgotten when Point Man waved him over. He lead him through the house and out through the garage. He walked with purpose, though his steps were quiet. He apparently already knew the way. Or he was just very good at guessing. Either way they made quick progress. Point Man was always on the move and Judai was right at his heels. 


End file.
